


speculation

by londer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Kinda RPF, Tumblr, Twitter, ao3 - Freeform, but also not really, buzzfeed mention, if you don't like kent parson then this is not the fic for you, read the author's note it'll make more sense, tangential mentions of real hockey people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londer/pseuds/londer
Summary: A look into the social media followings of some hockey's biggest names-or-If we have hockey rpf then so do they.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a fic of the (hypothetical) RPF of the check please universe. (you totally know it would exist) Gets into tumblr posts, tweets, ao3 listings, and a BuzzFeed article. All mentions of real players are brief.  
> I know literally nothing about hockey or formatting. Sorry.  
> T for slight swearing/mentions of The Nasty  
> If you'd like me to tag all the pairings mentioned I can, I just didn't want to spam those tags if I didn't have to

**1-20 of 837 works in Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann**

- 

_something to believe in_ by JackQueenKingAces for Zimmerbootay

Kent’s been keeping a secret from Jack. If (when) Jack finds out, everything will change between them.

Kent can’t afford to lose him again.

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 2,301   _Chapters_ 1/2   _Collections_ : 0   _Comments:_ 3 _Kudos:_ 10 _Hits:_ 213

-

_Until the very end (and then some)_ by MeganBubbles

Kent gets Kit. Jack is allergic. Kimms domestic fluff.

            Part 1 of the _soft™ hockey boys_ series

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 413   _Chapters_ 1/1 _Collections_ : 2   _Comments:_ 0 _Kudos:_ 2 _Hits:_ 140

-

_ace of hearts_ by DontShowThisToMyMomPls

Jack pins Kent’s wrists to the bed. _You’re cute when you’re defenseless_ he purrs, and Kent chokes on nothing.

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 4,399   _Chapters_ 3/3   _Collections_ : 4   _Comments:_ 6 _Kudos:_ 51 _Hits:_ 754

-

 

**Top Posts In #jack zimmermann**

 

_Cuddlesjack_

Daily reminder that I fucking love jack zimmermann

 

_Hockeybutts-daily_

_Jzimmsprovidencefalcs_ asked

DID YOU SEE THAT GOAL

YES I DID SEE THAT GOAL LILY I SAW THE GOAL AND I SAW MY BOY JZIMMS LIGHT UP LIKE A FUCKING CHRISTMAS TREE HES SO SOFT I LOVE MY BOY GO FALCS

 

_Zimmermass_

Me: I love Jack Zimmermann he’s my large precious son I would die for him

Also me: I want to ride his dick into next year

 

_Jatertots_

okay...did u SEE the tater/jack hug after jack got the hattie in the second...tater had his hands on jack’s ass for AT LEAST a full minute….i’m not saying they’re doin the nasty on the dl...but...y’know...

 

**1-20 of 312 works in Jack Zimmermann/Alexei “Tater” Mashkov**

-

_five times Tater surprised Jack and one time he was the one surprised_ by Colliwaddle

What it says on the label // 5+1

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 1,232   _Chapters_ 1/1   _Collections_ : 1   _Comments:_ 1 _Kudos:_ 6 _Hits:_ 153

-

_lighter than air_ by tatermorelikelaterhaters

“You have tell me if-” Alexei says hesitantly, one hand resting on Jack’s bared throat. “If you are not want-”

“ _Alyosha_ ,” Jack moans, pushing up into his grip. “Yes, anything, I promise, _please_ -”

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 3,030   _Chapters_ 1/1   _Collections_ : 0   _Comments:_ 4 _Kudos:_ 27 _Hits:_ 486

-

_you’re the one that I want_ by PuckFuck for MarleyMay

High School AU. Jack’s the captain of the hockey team. Alexei’s the foreign exchange student. Kent’s the star of the theater department. None of these things should be related, until they are. Past Kimms, endgame Jack/Kent/Alexei. Updates Thursdays.

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 29,345   _Chapters_ 7/?   _Collections_ : 3   _Comments:_ 23 _Kudos:_ 72 _Hits:_ 2514

 

**Top Tweets in #jzpvd**

 

_Memememememememe @megantparks_

AND MY TOL SON SCORES IM CRI #jzpvd

 

_Morgan h @mhenderson_

I’m in love with jack when will he get a twitter so i can @ him and his baby blues #jzpvd

 

_Anime love child_ _@kitpurrsonwannabe_

when will jack raw me like he’s fcukin w/ the avalanch rn #jzpvd

 

_Bork @hockyhockey_

does he kNOW how dangerous his beautiful ass is or is he obliviously ruining all our lives #jzpvd

 

**1-20 of 1,380 works in Kent Parson**

-

_peaches and cream_ by KitPersonne

Kent essaie d'être un bon père de son chat. Swoops veut l’aider

_Language:_ French _Words:_ 150   _Chapters_ 1/1   _Collections_ : 0   _Comments:_ 0 _Kudos:_ 4 _Hits:_ 87

- 

_Slow Drip (Honey Baby)_ by Dallastars

Kent and Tyler meet up at the All Star Game two years after they ended things amicably. Miscommunication occurs. Drinks are consumed. A catfight is narrowly avoided (Kit Purrson was not party to said fight, thank you kindly). Quashed feelings resurface, and are complicated by the reappearance of one Jack Zimmermann.

        Part 4 of the _You Go and I’ll Follow_ series

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 14,650   _Chapters_ 1/3   _Collections_ : 1 _Comments:_ 8 _Kudos:_ 41 _Hits_ : 559

-

_Buzzfeed.com_

**Kent Parson’s Top Six Shortest Lasting Twitter Names**

 

LV Aces star Kent V. Parson loves his Twitter (@RealKentParson), and is constantly updating his name, profile pic, and status.

This list does not include any times he changed it to a typo and then corrected it a few minutes later

 

  1. Kent Vucking Parson - 10 min (someone in PR made him tweet an apology immediately after)
  2. Milk boi - 7 hours (during this time he retweeted 30 tweets from Garelick Farms. No, he wasn’t hacked or sponsored, just bored.)
  3. Kent Vasectomy Parson- 1 day, 18 hours (it’s still unclear if that means he had one or just thought it’s be a funny)
  4. Cat Daddy - 2 days, 4 hours (and then he changed it to just ‘Cat Dad’ for the next four months)
  5. Mom’s spaghetti- 2 days, 6 hours (his mom found out and made him change it)
  6. Dingle dangle - 8 days, 1 hour (PR forced him to change it despite his public protestations that it was a reference to ‘dangling’, a hockey move he used in the game the night the name was changed)



 

**1-16 of 16 works in Sebastian “Marty” St. Martin/Randall “Thirdy” Robinson**

-

_Rule the world (with you by my side)_ by SidneyCrosbabe

“Hey.”

Randall looked up from where he was taping his stick into cobalt blue eyes. “Hey,” he said back.

The taller man rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly. “Sorry if I surprised you,” he said in a thick Quebecois accent. “I’m Sebastian. St. Martin. The guys call me Marty. I just got traded here and am trying to make introductions.”

Randall put his stick tape down on the bench and offered his hand. “Randall Robinson, but it’s Thirdy around these parts.”

“Nice to meet you.”

 

//Slow burn Mirdy, on temporary hiatus

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 113,854   _Chapters_ 29/37   _Collections_ : 8 _Comments:_ 71 _Kudos:_ 301 _Hits_ : 12,650

-

**Top Posts in #kent parson**

 

_Hockey-baby_

**kit purrson network**

a new network for fans of the LV Aces to get together to talk about the team/players/certain cats!

 

**Rules**

-Like the aces?? (duh)

-Don’t be mean

-you need a whatsapp acct to be in the groupchat

 

**To Join**

-reblog this post

-mbf me  and ashley

-must post ~80% hockey, esp about the Aces but we appreciate all teams

 

We’re going to choose ~10 ppl for the first round, we’ll probably do a second round later.

 

_Kentvperson_

DID U SEE PARSE AND TSEGGS EYEFUCKING DURING LAST NIGHTS GAME _OH MY GOD_ i would kill a man to be in the middle of those two

 

_Kenny-jacks_

do you think kent blames himself for jack’s od bc that is the saddest shit i have ever imagined

 

**1-3 of 3 works in Jack Zimmermann/Alexei “Tater” Mashkov/Evan “Snowy” Snow**

-

_rose gold memory_ by PENISPENISPENIS

Jack, Alexei, and Evan spend the summer together at Evan’s family’s house in Nova Scotia. Feelings ensue.

_Language:_ English _Words:_ 31,856   _Chapters_ 1/1 _Collections_ : 1 _Comments:_ 15 _Kudos:_ 45 _Hits_ : 2089


End file.
